


Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, fanfic of fanfic?, lazy handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired piece of Chapter 16 from Bitter Honey Sugar Sweet by MeteorFallenAfter the kind of night he had, Cloud's dead tired and cozies up on Genesis. And for once, he doesn't mind the wandering hands.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meteorfallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorfallen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitter Honey Sugar Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744994) by [Meteorfallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorfallen/pseuds/Meteorfallen). 



> Highly recommend reading the fic to know what's going on, or at least read Chapter 16.

He didn’t think it would come to this: his head pressed into a chiseled chest and fingers gliding down his torso. At least, not in Zack’s apartment.

Genesis crossed his thumb over his hip, his fingers edging back over the hem revealing the lacy pink lingerie. His fingers held calluses that tickled his sweaty skin. In spite the cold, the events of the evening left Cloud drenched in not only sweat but tears.

Cloud hadn’t cried in over a year. He almost forgot what it felt like, to have stupid water and snot run down your face unable to speak or be quiet. Just hitched breaths as Zack had wiped his face of makeup before Cloud took over for him. That was embarrassing and exhausting. 

But instead of addressing any of the bullshit that went down tonight and just how bad Cloud fucked up, Zack held his hands and told him he wasn’t mad, Genesis pulled him flush against his side on the couch and softly told off Angeal. Angeal himself ordered food for everyone including him while Sephiroth— fucking Sephiroth— showed him how to hold chopsticks and threatened to snap him like a twig if he broke one of his plates like some housewife. 

Who even were these people?

After bleeding his heart out to Zack, dinner came and went now with only Sephiroth heard bustling in the kitchen and eyeing the two on the couch every other moment. Zak and Angeal had gone to shower, the rest waiting for their turns, and Cloud thought how nice it would be to have clean skin again, from water so hot it would turn his skin pink unlike the accommodations for worker bees of the inn. Though he figured he’d have to sit in the shower, unsure his legs would hold him for that long. It had to be nearing early morning and the weight of the evening left him sore and shaky. Asking for Zack's help was a step too close to something more than he wanted, so he'd have to find a way to keep himself awake.

Plus, gentle hands soothed him. After eating a little of everything and nothing and smiling as the others teased Zack’s manners, he found himself on the couch again, his head lulling to one side before Genesis had rolled his eyes and pulled him back similarly to when he first arrived to the apartment, this time far more gentle as Cloud nestled against him. Feet kicked up on the couch and the man’s chest as a pillow, with only the lamps and kitchen lights illuminating the living room, Cloud could imagine falling asleep here. Maybe. A clock ticked and dishes clattered in the sink. Genesis’s heart thrummed where he pressed against his chest. His hand wandered down from Cloud’s waist to his thigh to touch shaven skin and yellowed bruises poorly hidden with concealer, then walked its way back to the hem of his makeshift dress, and brushing those lacy panties he’d been scolded by Angeal from. “ _Caressing_ ,” Genesis excused, " _frightened little things_." Cloud didn't stop him the first time, and frankly it felt nice. 

He used his other hand to play with Cloud’s hair, admiring the ridiculous length as his fingers combed through. The wig had long since been discarded. He kneaded his head, slow and rhythmic, and Cloud barely held back a groan as his eyes drooped closed. When was the last time someone touched him so lightly, so gently? He would never put Reno in that category. Reno always wanted something more than Cloud would ever give, not even for his mother’s medicine, and the thought nearly ruined the sensation. He opened his eyes.

Sephiroth sat across from him now, legs crossed and a book open that he wasn't reading, his eyes watching the swirling fingers on Cloud’s hip, pressing the fabric toward Cloud's core before pinching the elastic away to snap back into place.

In this state, Cloud was pliable, like putty in Genesis’ hands with his mind silencing. A tremor shot through him, but it wasn’t from cold or from the night’s activities. To think the man that tried so hard to chase him away from Zack would be playing with the hem of his lingerie, would knead his boney hip, lightly tug his hair without threatening to tear it from the roots. He didn’t think he had the energy to perform, but he could enjoy this while it lasted. Zack would step in if Cloud called for him and it became too much; he was sure of it.

His stomach was warm, from the meal and something else pooling in the pit, and his breath hitched. 

From his reaction, Genesis became more daring, as he brought his head forward to brush his lips against his hair and his hand reached further beneath the dress. The same tender touch palmed his laced underwear just over his—

He softly groaned. 

Maybe it was the fact he almost died tonight, but just as quickly he had wind down, so close to sleep, his pulse thrummed in his ears. 

“Tell me if you want to stop.”

It was whispered with a gentleness he'd never heard from the man, his mouth brushing the shell of the ear, with his hand grinding slowly against Cloud and the man rolling his hips to meet it. He felt the heated stare of Sephiroth at his hidden erection, and he didn’t mind. Not Claudia, nor Cloud. Cloud was sweating, his skin sticky when Genesis finally slipped his hand past the panties and taking hold of his dick. 

It was feather light, and nothing like any of his clients who'd pull and hit and bite and laugh when he yelped. Not enough. Cloud bucked forward. 

“Shh, shh— we’re in no rush.”

He stroked him at a tender pace, thumbing his slit before going back to his ministrations almost lazily. 

Yet Cloud was breathing soft puffs into the First’s torso, barely lifting his head from over Genesis’s heart. He almost expected to be forced on his back or bent over the coffee table, but Genesis did no such thing. Slow and steady. Not a care in the world except for the mewl Cloud voiced. The attention was on him and the way his nails dug into the First’s shirt.

He kept his pace when he licked just behind Cloud’s ear then sucked lightly— never biting, never bruising— then blew softly. The cool sensation was like nothing he’d ever felt, never by a client and never by Reno, and Cloud’s grip tightened in the First’s shirt to clenching his stomach. It was nothing like his day dreams, how he wanted Zack to take him from behind and bruise his hips, and it was delicious.

“Genesis.” It was the first thing he’d said to the man since being in the apartment, and it was breathless and laced with want.

He hummed against his skin, his pace never slowing, never speeding up, but the hand in his hair tensed.

There was a knot growing in his stomach, tight in such a way that Cloud panted, ending in a soft whine.

It was as if Genesis could read him like an open book. “I got you.”

He never picked up his pace, the grip barely tightening, yet in moments Cloud was in ribbons, and the knot eased as Genesis pumped him through his orgasm until Cloud was limp against him, boneless and spent. He wiped his hand on the inside of the dress and across Cloud’s inner thigh. When his hand left his underwear, it went back to softly kneading at his hip beneath the dress as Cloud breathed shakily. Genesis never stood up, never shoved him to the floor or pulled him by his wrist to a bedroom. Instead he combed Cloud’s fringe from his face. Nothing in return.

He spoke just over a whisper in a voice he never thought he would hear from Genesis Rhapsodos. “You did so good.”

So good. Without being more than clay for Genesis to mold, to make whine and pant and cum in his hands like a teenager at three in the morning. 

Cloud could barely open his eyes, as he saw Sephiroth had barely moved, only having uncrossed his legs and leaning back to watch the show. Cloud knew his cheeks were flushed pink. Sweat painted his hair, slicking some strands to his face and neck, and Genesis licked his salted skin one last time. Sephiroth was just as still and poker faced as the day they met, but just under— something — a tightness in his brow, maybe, showed his restrain.

And yet he said, “I think it’s your turn to shower. Or would you like to sleep?”

He would have snorted if he had the energy, but instead Cloud exhaled deeply, his eyes already closed. He was so tired, his legs likely jelly. His body moved with the man’s low chuckle, but nonetheless, Genesis continued to knead at his skull, his nails lightly scratching and untangling the unruly strands of hair.

He didn’t know what tomorrow held, but for now he could sleep unguarded, knowing four Soldiers stood between him and Shinra, between him and the Honey Bee Inn. He slept on a man that didn't even touch himself in the whole exchange. 

Maybe, this wasn’t so bad.

Morning would be in a couple of hours, and he had work the next night and likely an interroga— discussion would take up the day. But for now, he managed to find sleep for the first time in a room with a man without the need of alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> This Cloud is a virgin to kindness and positive attention. I doubt Genesis would ever be this much of a softy, but god does Cloud need a break.  
> MeteorFallen’s fic definitely caught my eye and I wrote this like an hour after finishing the last chapter, so sorry for any mistakes. I definitely recommend the fic if you are comfortable with the type of content


End file.
